Hatchepsout Carmen Strange façon FMA
by Hatch
Summary: Cette fic n'en est pas vraiment une, je m'explique: c'est l'histoire dans le monde de FMA d'un personnage inventé pour un forum rpg FMA. Seulement, l'histoire est tellement longue que l'on peut la considérer comme une fic, c'est pourquoi je la mets ici.
1. Histoire

**Histoire Hatchepsout Carmen Strange**

Avant de débuter l'histoire de mademoiselle Hatchepsout Carmen Strange, il me faut vous conter celle qui amena ses parents à se rencontrer et à engendrer une descendance.

Je dois donc d'abord vous parler d'une société secrète: la communauté de l'Ourobore. Cette société est née en des temps tellement reculés que même les plus érudits des ses membres ne se souviennent pas de la date précise; ils précisent juste qu'elle existait bien avant la création d'Amestris. Elle croyait en une entité parcourant la planète qui serait la source de toute vie et que les érudits appelèrent "Gaïa". La communauté regroupait les plus sages et les plus talentueux alchimistes du monde entier; elle avait pour idéal l'observation du monde et du cosmos, l'apprentissage des connaissances quel quelles soient afin de contrer l'ignorance et l'oubli du monde dans son ensemble. La société avaient deux buts bien précis: le premier consistait à atteindre la connaissance ultime, tout savoir sur ce qui les entouraient, connaître le passé comme le futur; le deuxième se nommait "Ars Magna", une autre branche de l'alchimie qui aurait pour aboutissement la transmutation de l'alchimiste en une sorte de surhomme au pouvoir quasi-illimité; mais ce projet resta longtemps à l'état de... projet. Il manquait toujours aux alchimistes un mince quelque chose qui pourrait confirmer la théorie de l'Ars magna, ils ne tentèrent donc jamais aucune transmutation car le prix à payer pourrait être terrible.

La communauté de l'Ourobore, bien que n'ayant pas disparu, se vit réduite en effectifs au fil du temps. Cependant, le symbole que les membres arboraient resta le même: un pendentif en argent magnifiquement ouvragé, dont le diamètre était celui d'un pouce, représentant un serpent qui se mordait la queue (symbole de la continuité et du renouvellement).

**Phase 1: Nox**

1878: Nathanaël Howard Strange, Aerugo de par son père et Drachmien de par sa mère, de taille moyenne, cheveux bruns mi-longs et bouclés, portant de fines lunettes devant des yeux verts bienveillants, nouvellement alchimiste d'état pour le compte d'Amestris et secrètement membre de l'Ourobore, part en mission à la frontière entre Amestris et Creta pour faire l'état des lieux concernant certains conflits frontaliers. Dans une petit bourgade, après avoir fait son compte-rendu des environs à ses supérieurs par télégraphe, il assista à un cours en plein air donné par une charmante jeune femme aux courts cheveux roux et aux yeux d'un bleu tellement clair que l'on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient gris. Elle lui jeta un regard avant de reprendre la lecture d'une pièce de théâtre à ses élèves. Puis, elle sonne la fin du cours et les enfants piaillant partirent en direction de la rue principale pour rejoindre leurs parents. Pendant ce temps, Nathanaël s'approcha de la jeune femme qui rangeait tranquillement ses affaires; lorsqu'elle se releva il se présenta et la jeune demoiselle fit de même. Elle lui apprit qu'elle s'appelait Candice Carter et qu'elle était Amestrienne de par ses parents, mais que son grand-père maternel était originaire de Creta. Elle avoua aussi avec un peu de gêne qu'elle vivait encore chez sa mère dans cette petite ville. Nathanaël ne se moqua pas d'elle et lui rapporta qu'il avait du quitter le logis paternelle, parce qu'il s'était fâché avec son père vu qu'il s'était enrôlé au sein du corps armé des alchimistes d'état contre le refus catégorique de celui-ci. Candice lui demanda ce qu'il venait faire ici et il lui répondit qu'il était en mission pour le compte de l'armée. Elle ne lui en demanda pas plus et l'invita à prendre un rafraîchissement chez elle, invitation qu'il accepta sans détour.

Après cette rencontre impromptue, les deux jeunes gens se revirent aussi souvent qu'ils le purent tant que Nathanaël serait en mission dans la bourgade. Vint le jour où il dû se rapatrier à Central City, le jeune homme eut du mal à se séparer de Candice qui éprouva toutes les peines du mondes lorsqu'il lui fit signe à l'arrière du train qui le ramènerait chez lui.

Quelques mois plus tard, la séparation étant trop dure à supporter, la mère de Candice força celle-ci à rejoindre son bien-aimé à Central. Malgré les réticences de la jeune femme à laisser seule sa mère, partit pour la capitale d'Amestris qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Sa mère avait déjà tout prévu: elle avait réuni des fonds et avait acheté une petite maison pour sa fille, puis, elle avait appelé Nathanaël qui s'empressa d'aller attendre la jeune femme sur le quai de gare. Lorsque Candice le vit agitant les bras et criant son prénom à s'en casser la voix, elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa.

C'est ainsi que commença la vie de ce couple au sein de Central City. Ils s'y établirent et Nathanaël remarquant que sa fiancée pratiquait l'alchimie, lui enseigna des techniques bien supérieurs et lui dévoila l'existence de la société de l'Ourobore, à laquelle Candice adhéra après un an d'efforts acharnés. Nathanaël transmuta alors une copie du pendentif en argent représentant l'Ouroboros et en fit cadeau à la jeune femme qui fit le serment de tout le temps le garder sur elle et de ne révéler à quiconque leur secret.

1880: Alors qu'ils étudiaient plus profondément l'alchimie du pays d'Amestris, le jeune couple découvrirent des secrets sur lesquels ils auraient préférés ne jamais tomber: en particulier les expériences illégales qui avaient lieux dans le cinquième laboratoire et qui consistaient à la création d'une pierre philosophale imparfaite en utilisant la vie d'êtres humains. Outrés et écoeurés, ils décidèrent de partir de cette ville souillée par le péché. Nathanaël H. Strange se rendit donc auprès de ses supérieurs et leur rendit sa montre d'alchimiste d'état en leur signalant au passage qu'il ne servirait jamais un pays qui adhérait à de monstrueuses infamies qu'il garda pour lui. Seulement, un homme pas plus âgé que lui fit son irruption et se présenta sous le nom de King Bradley. Il dit avoir entendu tous les propos de Monsieur Strange aussi le somma-t-il de le suivre pour s'entretenir avec lui dans son bureau. Nathanaël ne s'était jamais attendu à devoir se justifier devant le généralissime en personne, mais il s'avéra que ce n'était aucunement les intentions de Bradley. Ce dernier souhaitait savoir en quoi ce qu'il avait découvert dans le laboratoire numéro cinq lui faisait peur. Alors comme ça leur lui-même était au courant des manigances qui avaient lieux dans ce laboratoire de malheur. Nathanaël précisa que ce n'était pas de la peur qu'il ressentait, il savait garder son sang-froid et faire face à toute situation qui se présentait à lui; non, ce qu'il ressentait c'était du dégoût. Il demanda à Bradley comment pouvait-il accepter de tels ignominies. Celui-ci lui répondit que cela était nécessaire si il voulait redevenir humain; Nathanaël haussa un sourcil ne comprenant pas l'allusion et il ne vit pas l'épée du généralissime s'enfoncer dans son épaule droite. "C'est bien beau de rendre votre insigne, néanmoins, je ne peux laisser vivre quelqu'un qui sait autant de chose que vous, murmura Bradley menaçant. Mais, puisque nous en sommes là, autant vous révéler mon secret." Il souleva le bandeau qui cachait son oeil et dévoila aux yeux éberlués de Nathanaël, un Ouroboros tatoué sur la rétine. Tandis que l'ancien alchimiste d'état retenait son souffle, Bradley lui avoua sa vraie nature en tant qu'Homonculus. Nathanaël trépignant d'avoir fait une telle découverte, se ressaisit et tenta le tout pour le tout pour se tirer des griffes de son ennemi. Il plaqua sa main gauche non gantée sur le mur derrière lui et envoya une onde de choc qui fit s'ébranler le bureau du généralissime. Bradley surprit déchanta et posa un genou à terre; les fenêtres se brisèrent dans un bruyant concert d'éclats de verre. Nathanaël profita du désappointement du président pour s'échapper par l'une des fenêtres brisée. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui blessé, Candice lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'elle tentait de le soigner, mais il repoussa ses soins et lui dit qu'ils devaient partir au plus vite. Voyant le regard que lui jetait son fiancée, elle ne se fit pas prier et rassembla quelques affaires avant de sortir de la ville en quatrième vitesse.

Le couple trouva refuge dans le pays de Drachma qu'il gagna clandestinement. Ils s'installèrent tout près d'une ville assez loin de la frontière et débutèrent leur nouvelle vie où ils s'empresseraient de faire tomber le masque sur ce qu'il se passait à Central City.

1883: Trois ans plus tard, Nathanaël demanda Candice en mariage alors qu'elle attendait leur premier enfant. Isaac Oswald Strange qui s'était réconcilié avec son fils après son désistement de l'armée d'Amestris, et Octavie Carter, la mère de Candice, vinrent assister au mariage ainsi qu'à l'arrivée prochaine de leur petit-fils ou de leur petite-fille. La cérémonie se passa sans encombre à part une petite tempête de neige qui vint gâcher le repas de la soirée.

Deux mois plus tard, Candice alerta son mari qu'elle allait bientôt accoucher. Nathanaël se mit à courir en tout sens, ne sachant plus ce qu'il devait faire dans ces conditions. Son père le rappela à l'ordre et lui dit d'aller chercher le médecin au plus vite. Le fils Strange sortit dans le blizzard et enfourcha son cheval pour aller quérir le médecin de la ville la plus proche. Il revint vingt minutes plus tard en compagnie du docteur qui s'empressa de venir en aide à la jeune femme haletante, qui donna vie au bout de quelques efforts surhumain à donné naissance à une petite fille qui hurla de toute la puissance de ses petits poumons pour exprimer le fait qu'elle était bien vivante. Candice Strange l'a prit dans ses bras et la berça avant de lui donner le nom qu'elle et son mari avait choisit pour le bébé: Hatchepsout Carmen Strange.

1888: Hatchepsout était une petite fille créative et observatrice dont l'imagination débordante l'amenait parfois à inventer de longues histoires qu'elle racontait à ses deux grands-parents qui ne se lassaient jamais de l'écouter. Mais, ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout c'était observer son père et son grand-père lorsqu'ils pratiquaient l'alchimie. Elle aimait aussi beaucoup accompagner sa mère aux cours qu'elles donnaient à des enfants un peu plus âgés qu'elle; c'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'elle apprit à lire plus tôt que n'importe quel enfant. Grâce à ce don du ciel qu'était la lecture, Hatchepsout dévora les livres traitant d'alchimie appartenant à ses aïeux; Elle apprit très vite comment réaliser une transmutation simple. Ainsi un jour, elle alla trouver le reste de la famille et scanda tout haut qu'elle était capable de faire de l'alchimie: son père rigola gentiment, sa mère renversa le récipient contenant une pâte à gâteau, sa grand-mère manqua de s'étouffer avec les graines de tournesol qu'elle mangeait tout le temps en grande quantité, et le grand-père regarda sa petite-fille, les feuilles du journal qu'il étaient en train de lire tombant une à une à terre. "Vous me croyez pas?" demanda l'enfant. Son père lui répondit qu'elle était encore un peu jeune pour s'adonner à une science aussi compliquée, en lui tapotant la tête. Hatchepsout écarta la main de son père et partit en courant dans sa chambre, avant de revenir avec une grande feuille de papier et un crayon. Elle déposa la feuille sur la table basse, s'agenouilla et commença par tracer un cercle parfait, puis, elle rajouta un carré aux quatre côtés égaux, à l'intérieur. Cela fait, elle déposa le crayon de papier sur la table et posa ses mains sur le cercle; sous les regards hallucinés des parents et des grands-parents, la transmutation s'opéra, libérant une lumière bleutée aveuglante. Lorsque les rayons s'atténuèrent, tous purent constater qu'au beau milieu du cercle se dressait un fier dragon en papier plié. Les yeux d'un bleu-vert éclatant de l'enfant offraient un regard emplit de malice à l'assemblée, elle affichait un grand sourire, heureuse de l'effet qu'elle avait donné. Nathanaël reprenant ses esprits, interrogea sa fille sur le comment était-elle arrivée à ce résultat. Elle lui expliqua alors pourquoi elle avait choisit un tel cercle de transmutation et pas un autre, son père époustouflé, eut du mal à reprendre de nouveau la parole en lui disant que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu savoir. Il souhaitait qu'elle lui dise où est-ce qu'elle avait appris tout cela. Hatchepsout répondit tout simplement qu'elle y avait lu dans les livres qu'elle avait trouvés dans leur bibliothèque. Parents comme grands-parents sursautèrent à cette annonce: "Tu sais lire?!" firent-ils en choeur. Et elle leur expliqua qu'elle savait lire depuis que sa mère l'emmenait dans son école et qu'elle s'asseyait au fond de la classe pour regarder sa mère exercer son métier. L'assemblée semblait toujours aussi sidérée, aussi Hatchepsout en profita pour demander à son père et à son grand-père s'il voulait l'aider à approfondir son apprentissage de l'alchimie. Nathanaël hésita se demandant s'il était correct pour une si petite fille de se lancer là-dedans dès maintenant, mais voyant son propre père prendre Hatchepsout dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il ferait tout pour assister au mieux sa petite-fille adorée, il céda à son tour. La petite ne cacha pas sa joie et courut dans toute la maison en criant à tue-tête "Je vais faire de l'alchimie, je vais faire de l'alchimie!", enfin elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque en traînant son grand-père par la main.

A seulement cinq ans, Hatchepsout Carmen Strange venait de réaliser sa première transmutation alchimique.

1890: Tandis que cette année-là, Isaac O. Strange retournait vivre dans sa maison dans le grand désert d'Ishbal, le reste de la famille retournait elle aussi vivre en Amestris dans la grande maison d'Octavie Carter. C'est dans ce pays que tout se passerait, Nathanaël et sa femme crurent donc bon qu'ils soient sur les lieux pour essayer de sensibiliser les gens sur ce qu'il se tramait dans leur pays.

Hatchepsout était toute contente de pouvoir découvrir un autre pays, un pays où il n'y avait de neige toute l'année. Mais, le plus impressionnant était sans doute le manoir de sa grand-mère dont elle fut ravie, c'était l'endroit idéal pour jouer à cache-cache et jouer les explorateurs.

Toutefois, une maison laissée pendant quelques années à l'abandon et qui redevenait du jour au lendemain habitée, cela avait de quoi intriguer...

1893: Les malheurs mirent très peu de temps à s'abattre sur la paisible famille. L'armée eut vent du retour des Strange dans l'agréable demeure de cette petite ville à l'ouest d'Amestris, et un alchimiste d'état du nom de Comanche fut dépêché avec une petite troupe pour aller appréhender la famille qui résidait là-bas. Nathanaël ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'on les retrouve aussi facilement, il souhaita se mesurer à l'alchimiste d'argent lorsqu'il pénétra chez eux sans la moindre gêne, mais Candice lui intima de ne rien tenter pour la bonne santé de leur fille. A l'évocation de son enfant, Nathanaël se rendit sans faire d'histoire et Hatchepsout regarda les soldats agripper son père qui ne fit rien pour s'échapper. Pourquoi ne tentait-il rien? La colère s'infiltrait dans l'esprit de la petite fille qui ne put plus contenir sa rage et se jeta sur le soldat le plus près d'elle et lui mordit la main jusqu'au sang. Ce dernier hurla et balança la gamine par terre qui se releva comme si elle n'avait rien senti et tenta une transmutation contre celui qui disait être alchimiste d'état. Seulement, les multiples pics en pierre qu'elle avait créés se virent tous tranchés avant qu'ils n'atteignent Commanche. Hatchepsout n'en revint pas, c'était donc cela la puissance d'un alchimiste d'état? Elle ne l'avait même pas vu agir, d'ailleurs, elle était tellement abasourdie qu'elle ne remarqua pas le soldat qui s'approchait derrière elle et qui la frappa au crâne avec la crosse de sa carabine. Candice émit un hoquet de surprise et courut vers son enfant pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien, elle émit un tas d'injures obscènes en direction des soldats, rehaussés par ceux que balançait sa mère. Commanche ordonna que l'on emmène tout ce petit monde et se dit que la gamine ne manquait décidément pas de talent.

Pendant que Nathanaël attendait son jugement en prison, le reste de la famille Strange réduite désormais à trois femmes se vit prise en charge par l'armée. On leur offrit un nouveau logement où elles étaient étroitement surveillées et Hatchepsout du prendre ses cours auprès d'une gouvernante revêche qui ne la laissait jamais sortir et encore moins aller voir son père. La gouvernante devait à chaque fois redoubler d'effort et de ruse pour que la fillette vienne étudier autre chose que les livres d'alchimie qu'on lui avait permis de ramener avec elle. Candice désespérait que son mari lui revienne un jour et Octavie faisait tout pour redonner espoir à sa fille et tentait de faire entendre raison à sa petite-fille devenue turbulente et têtue. Chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion, Hatchepsout utilisait l'alchimie pour surprendre et terroriser sa gouvernante tout comme les soldats en poste chez eux - malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient rien fait. Elle passa aussi par une phase de "j'ai décidé de ne rien manger et je reste cloîtrée dans ma chambre tant que mon papa ne sera pas revenu". Mais, elle reprit bien vite son habitude de faire peur à son entourage au moyen de son imagination et de l'alchimie, pour le plus grand plaisir de sa grand-mère.

Trois semaines plus tard, les deux femmes et la petite fille se rendirent au procès du père de cette dernière. Hatchepsout s'assit entre sa mère et sa grand-mère et elle vit enfin son père entrer plus loin, il avait l'air si triste mais il sourit en apercevant que sa famille était venue lui rendre un dernier hommage. Elle voulut le rejoindre pour se blottir dans ses bras, mais Candice la retint visiblement accablée par le chagrin. Hatchepsout ne comprenait pas, qu'arrivaient-il à sa mère et à sa grand-mère qui paraissaient si fortes il y a encore quelques semaines, et qu'allait-on faire à son père?

Après quelques heures d'inutiles débats, le verdict tomba d'une dureté sans précédent: "Nathanaël Howard Strange, vous êtes accusé de trahison envers l'armée d'Amestris et de désertion, avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense?" Nathanaël dit à l'assemblée qu'il avait juste chercher à protéger sa famille d'une invisible menace. "Bien. Le tribunal militaire vous condamne donc à la peine terminale. Vous serez exécuter à l'aube." Un coup de maillet sur son bureau le président du tribunal leva la séance. La mort, c'est donc ce qui attendait son père, Hatchepsout n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles, pourquoi voulait-on la mort de son père, lui qui était si gentil avec tout le monde, c'était vraiment injuste. Pendant que l'attention de sa grand-mère était détournée parce que Candice ne se sentait pas en forme, Hatchepsout se faufila entre les fauteuils et courut vers son père qu'elle agrippa avec force; il fallu l'aide de trois soldats pour la décoller de son père que l'on fit sortir par une porte, il eut juste le temps de dire au revoir à sa fille avant de disparaître de la vue de l'enfant. Elle se retint tant bien que mal, mais des larmes de crocodiles finirent par couler sur ses joues, elle se débattit alors entre les bras des soldats qui la retenaient, en criant à l'injustice et en injuriant tous les hauts gradés. Ces derniers furent outrés en voyant cette fillette qui ne savait pas se tenir convenablement et beaucoup murmurèrent. Candice vint chercher sa fille et lui donna une claque, cela eut pour effet de la calmer instantanément. Sa mère lui dit qu'elles devaient rentrer maintenant, Hatchepsout obéit mais n'accepta pas la main qu'elle lui tendait. Une fois rentrée, Hatchepsout courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre, mais ne pleura pas, au contraire elle rumina de sombres pensées: par exemple, comment faire du mal aux méchants qui avaient décidé de la mort de son papa. Elle se souvint alors d'un manuel étrange qu'elle avait lu il y a peu de temps, elle alla le chercher au fond d'un coffre géant où elle rangeait tous ses livres. Elle le dénicha enfin et lut le titre sur la couverture: "Manuel de magie et rituels Vaudoue". Elle feuilleta avec soin le livre et choisit quelques sorts afin d'entreprendre sa vengeance. Toute la nuit elle fabriqua des poupées portant les noms de ceux qui en avait voulu à son père, qu'elle perça de tiges pointues à des endroits spécifiques, et qu'elle noya par la suite dans une bassine remplit d'eau. Et elle attendit; le seul ennui avec ces mystifications c'est que l'on ne peut savoir dans l'instant si cela a fonctionné ou pas. Hatchepsout se résigna, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle aurait sa vengeance, non, il lui fallait devenir plus forte qu'eux, elle souhaitait qu'un jour ils la craignent comme si elle était l'entité même de la mort.

1895: Comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, la santé de Candice Strange se détériora et malgré les soins que sa fille et sa mère lui apportaient, elle ne survécut pas. De toute manière, depuis que Nathanaël était mort elle se portait mal, elle avait vécu encore deux ans parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber sa fille et sa mère, mais la maladie fut la plus forte et l'emporta à jamais dans l'au-delà.

Hatchepsout et Octavie n'en pouvait décidément plus de cette vie en captivité, surtout que la fillette ne faisait plus seulement peur à son entourage, elle usait désormais d'une méchanceté pure et dure qui ne plaisait guère à sa grand-mère. Il était temps qu'elles partent d'ici si Octavie voulait avoir la possibilité de remettre sa petite-fille dans le droit chemin. Elle pensa alors au père de Nathanaël qui habitait dans le sud-est du pays, elle était certaine qu'il accepterait de les réfugier. Seulement, comment sortir d'ici alors qu'elles étaient étroitement surveillées? Le meilleur moyen d'élaborer un plan était d'en parler avant tout à sa petite-fille. Octavie expliqua donc ce qu'elle avait en tête à Hatchepsout qui l'écouta attentivement, visiblement intéressée. A elles deux, elles établirent un plan de fuite parfait: Elles devraient partir la nuit, Hatchepsout capterait l'attention des soldats en faction et leur ferait le plus peur possible quitte à leur donner un coup sur le crâne si ça ne suffisait pas à les faire s'évanouir. Cette première phase réussit à merveille, Octavie leur piqua le trousseau de clé et elle ouvrit la grande porte de chêne et elles s'engouffrèrent dans la nuit noire.

Elles mirent deux jours en tout et pour tout, pour arriver jusque chez Isaac Oswald Strange, qui fut étonné de les voir toutes les deux exténuées sur le pas de sa porte. Il les fit rentrer et leur intima de tout lui raconter. Après toutes ces funestes nouvelles, Isaac ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme sur la mort de son fils et de Candice. Le grand-père prit donc en charge l'éducation de sa petite-fille qui se réjouit de pouvoir de nouveau correctement s'adonner à l'alchimie.

1898: Adolescente, Hatchepsout démontra un très grand talent pour l'alchimie, elle était devenue plus douée que son grand-père qui l'initia aussi pendant tout ce temps à l'art de l'épée. Au plus grand étonnement d'Isaac, elle s'entraînait dès qu'elle cessait de plancher sur l'alchimie. Elle se complaisait dans le maniement de l'épée et arrivait certaine fois à vaincre son grand-père, ce qui l'emplissait d'une joie sans borne.

Isaac O. Strange habitait dans les environs d'Ishbal, il s'entendait plutôt bien avec les autochtones qui acceptaient volontiers qu'il vienne avec sa famille faire les quelques commerces qui s'étendaient dans une rue où les bâtiments étaient usés par le temps et le sable. D'autres Ishbals - pour la plupart - ne l'appréciaient ou l'évitaient car il pratiquait l'alchimie, l'oeuvre du diable.

Un beau jour, Isaac emmena sa petite-fille et Octavie avec lui à Ishbal. Certains les accueillirent à bras ouverts, d'autres se turent. Hatchepsout n'aimait que trop peu l'ambiance qui régnait ici, elle sentait de multiples yeux posés sur elle et avait l'impression d'être une paria. Finalement, elle délaissa ses grands-parents pour se balader dans la rue. Elle aperçut alors des enfants un peu moins âgés qu'elle qui jouait sur une charrette; la roue de celle-ci se brisa et l'un des enfants dit qu'il allait se faire rosser lorsque son père verrait ce désastre. Hatchepsout décida d'intervenir et leur dit qu'elle pourrait réparer cela en un rien de temps. Elle traça un cercle et une équation alchimique autour de la roue cassée et enclencha le processus de transmutation. La charrette était de nouveau neuve, Hatchepsout sourit aux enfants fières du résultat, mais elle remarqua incessamment qu'ils la regardaient bizarrement, une pointe de peur dans les yeux. L'un d'entre eux lança un caillou dans sa direction qu'elle évita de justesse, elle regarda celui qui venait de faire ça dans les yeux et put y la haine que le jeune garçon éprouvait, il cria au sacrilège et au démon. Un autre plus âgé l'empêcha d'aller frapper la jeune fille lui disant qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Un autre encore n'était pas d'accord et affirma que ce qu'Hatchepsout venait de faire était l'oeuvre du diable. Et ainsi de suite des groupes se formèrent exposant leurs points de vue avec véhémence. Octavie qui avait suivi l'adolescente lui demanda si tout allait bien, alors arriva les parents de quelques uns des enfants Ishbals qui demandèrent la cause de tout ce remue-ménage. Lorsqu'ils comprirent les faits, la plupart d'entre eux s'énervèrent rapidement, un Ishbal à la carrure puissante brandit un fusil juste sous le nez de la jeune fille et l'arma. Il somma à la gamine et à sa grand-mère de partir sur le champ, car ici les Ishbals n'avaient pas besoin d'alchimistes souillés par le péché. Octavie fit pression sur l'épaule d'Hatchepsout pour l'inciter à partir, mais la jeune fille prit le canon du fusil à deux mains et le dévia et montée sur ses grands chevaux, invectiva l'Ishbal en lui faisant bien comprendre que l'alchimie n'était pas une pratique hérétique mais un don de la terre afin de vivre au mieux. L'ishbal à la forte carrure qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, chercha à avoir de nouveau le contrôle de son fusil mais Hatchepsout ripostait en essayant de dévier le canon vers le ciel. Seulement, l'Ishbal fit inconsciemment pression sur la gâchette et le coup partit, quelques gens crièrent, et on entendit le bruit d'un corps qui s'effondre. Hatchepsout lâcha l'arme en même temps que l'Ishbal et ce qu'elle vit lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre: sa grand-mère gisait à terre, un trou dans le front, son sang rouge sombre se déversant sur le sable doré. La jeune fille trembla de tous ses membres, puis elle hurla ce qui fit s'attrouper d'autres personnes dont son grand-père qui s'accroupit auprès d'Octavie et resta là la bouche grande ouverte ne comprenant pas comment cela avait pu arriver. Hatchepsout encore tremblante se retourna vers l'Ishbal à la forte carrure, un air triste à la fois démentiel flottait dans ses yeux bleu-vert brillant de larmes. "Vous l'avez tuée. dit-elle sans vraiment s'en apercevoir. Vous avez tué ma grand-mère... Pourquoi est-ce que je ne devrais pas la venger?" Isaac saisit la jeune fille et lui répondit qu'elle ne le ferait pas car ce n'est pas ce qu'Octavie aurait voulu. Non, elle n'aurait pas souhaité que sa chère petite-fille si jeune, fasse de la vengeance son plat favori. Hatchepsout préféra donc laisser ses larmes couler sur ses joues silencieusement. Le prêtre qui conversait auparavant demanda des explications et réprimanda l'Ishbal à la forte carrure sur le fait que la pratique de l'alchimie n'était pas une raison pour que l'on se mette dans de tels états. Une morte, voilà où les avaient conduits la colère et la haine, Hatchepsout comprit à cet instant qu'il lui fallait à tout prix se débarrasser de ces sentiments qui n'engendrent que la perte de ceux qui nous sont les plus chers; c'était ce que sa grand-mère avait essayé de lui apprendre en vain et il aura fallu qu'elle meurt pour qu'Hatchepsout comprenne la finalité de ses dires: la peur engendre la colère qui alors engendre la haine, c'est comme cela que tous les conflits débutent.

Ainsi, plus tard dans la soirée, les Ishbals de cette petite bourgade, Isaac et Hatchepsout inhumèrent la déplorée Octavie Carter.

**Phase 2: Lux**

1907: Malgré le fait qu'Hatchepsout et son grand-père soient des alchimistes et que cela entraîne parfois des altercations, ils continuèrent de côtoyer les Ishbals et même les aidaient dans certains cas. Six ans que la guerre durait, six ans qu'Amestris s'efforçait de mater la région d'Ishbal devenue incontrôlable depuis l'assassinat accidentel d'un enfant Ishbal. Les morts et les blessés se comptaient par milliers, Hatchepsout avait entendu parler d'un couple d'Amestriens du nom de Rockbell qui venaient en aide aux plus démunis et alla leur porter assistance pendant un temps.

Toutefois, un vieux bonhomme leur rapporta de très sombres rumeurs: le généralissime avait envoyé les alchimistes d'état en finir avec cette guerre, bientôt ce serait l'extermination totale du peuple Ishbal. Le vieux monsieur leur intima de partir au plus vite, mais le couple refusa tout comme Hatchepsout qui appuya ses dires en faisant bien savoir qu'elle était prête à faire face à tous les alchimistes d'état qui se présenteraient ici. Seulement, madame Rockbell insista pour qu'elle parte en compagnie de son grand-père qui, il fallait l'avouer, n'avait plus toute sa jeunesse. Hatchepsout fut réticente au début, puis se résigna car elle n'avait plus que le vieil Isaac comme famille.

Deux jours plus tard, alors qu'Hatchepsout entraînait son grand-père à travers des ruines Ishbals, elle perçut au loin un tumulte assourdissant. Le petit groupe d'Ishbals qui les accompagnait, poursuivit sa route ne souhaitant pour rien au monde rester dans cet enfer. Hatchepsout força son grand-père à les suivre, tandis qu'elle partit dans la direction opposé, voulant voir de ses propres yeux la puissance dont pouvaient faire preuve les alchimistes d'état. Elle grimpa sur le toit du plus haut bâtiment et observa la lande déserte grâce aux jumelles qu'elle avait dans sa besace. Elle aperçut trois alchimistes d'état aux surprenants pouvoirs qui détruisaient tout sur leur passage: le premier n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour faire s'embraser toute une rue, le deuxième pouvait exploser n'importe quelle surface rien qu'en la touchant, quant au dernier il créait des armes à feu et des armes blanches qui déferlaient sur ses adversaires. Hatchepsout était très impressionnée, mais elle n'éprouvait aucune peur, elle sentait qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à utiliser ce niveau en alchimie, c'est juste qu'elle n'en voyait pas l'usage, à part pour se battre et détruire. Seulement, pour l'instant ce n'étaient pas ses motivations premières. Elle avait quelque chose de plus important à faire, mettre son grand-père en sécurité et continuer le travail que son père avait commencé, ainsi que celui de la société de l'Ourobore.

Hatchepsout, Isaac et quelques Ishbals passèrent clandestinement la frontière divisant Amestris et Aerugo, le pays dont Isaac était originaire. La jeune femme et son grand-père s'installèrent dans l'ancienne maison que ce dernier habitait lorsqu'il était encore un jeune homme. Ils purent retrouver le vaste laboratoire dont avait eu l'usage Isaac lors de ses recherches alchimiques pour le compte de la société de l'Ourobore. Hatchepsout ayant désormais rejoint cette organisation, il lui dévoila tous les secrets accumulés par la communauté depuis des temps immémoriaux. Elle se plongea dans des livres éludant des questions compliquées concernant l'alchimie et la compréhension du monde, et cela nuits et jours. Hatchepsout et son grand-père étudièrent un métal inconnu que Nathanaël avait rapporté lors d'une expédition dans un cratère bien plus au nord de Drachma. Ce métal soi-disant extraterrestre, avait une couleur bleutée qui changeait de lueur en fonction de la lumière; ils découvrirent également à l'aide d'un engin très perfectionné, que ce métal possédait un faible mais néanmoins présent, taux de radioactivité. Ils prirent donc toutes les précautions qu'il fallaient lorsqu'ils poursuivirent l'étude du métal qui se révéla indestructible.

En parallèle, Hatchepsout après avoir lu divers livres traitant d'alchimie, décida de se spécialiser dans une manière bien particulière de pratiquer l'alchimie. Au cour de ces dernières années, elle avait appris des tas de choses sur la planète où elle résidait, elle aimait la terre et la comprenait parfaitement. Tout ce qui étaient évolution de la planète, mouvement des plaques, orogenèse, fonctionnement interne de la terre, rien ne lui était plus désormais inconnu. La Terre serait son pouvoir et sa force. Hatchepsout établit donc le cercle de transmutation qui lui permettrait d'être en symbiose avec la planète, le résultat la satisfaisant, elle se le fit tatouer dans la main gauche pour parer à toute éventualité.

1909: Hatchepsout et son grand-père arrivèrent enfin au terme de l'expérience; après deux ans de recherches acharnés, ils avaient enfin trouvé comment faire fondre le métal bleu. Entourés de divers ustensiles qui leur avaient servis pour les précédentes expériences, Hatchepsout entreprit d'amener un gros alambic sur le foyer tandis qu'Isaac y installa le métal inconnu, puis y versa du mercure et de la poudre d'argent. Ils activèrent le foyer afin de faire monter la température dans l'alambic. Arrivé à une température supérieure à celle de fusion, le métal consentit à fondre et à devenir une espèce de pâtes visqueuse semblable à du magma. La jeune femme et son grand-père poussèrent des cris de victoire en constatant qu'ils avaient enfin aboutit à ce qu'ils désiraient. Mais la joie fut de courte durée: le métal s'irradia d'une lumière bleue de plus en plus aveuglante et brûlante qui plus est. Isaac eut juste le temps de pousser sa petite-fille à terre avant que le métal ne provoque une sorte d'explosion condensée qui eut lieu seulement dans cette pièce. La lumière incandescente ayant disparu, Hatchepsout ouvrit ses yeux et sentit un corps inerte sur le sien qu'elle poussa avec précaution. A ses côtés gisait son grand-père, la peau brûlée à vif et en lambeaux; ses yeux ternes ne révélaient plus aucune sensation de vie. Hatchepsout ferma les paupières de son grand-père et resta là à contempler son cadavre. C'en était fini du sage Isaac Oswald Carter.

Hatchepsout resta encore plusieurs mois dans la maison de son grand-père dont elle avait fait le deuil, afin de tenter une expérience dont elle avait eu connaissance il y a quelques temps déjà. L'Ars Magna était une autre branche de l'alchimie que les érudits de la communauté de l'Ourobore avaient mis au point et tenté d'éluder le mystère. Leurs résultats furent consignés dans des livres que la jeune femme avait eu le loisir de lire: les érudits n'avaient jamais essayé de pratiquer ce type d'alchimie sachant que les conséquences pourraient être affreuses. Hatchepsout n'ayant plus rien à perdre à part sa propre vie souhaita tenter l'expérience bien qu'elle sache qu'une transmutation humaine soit dangereuse; d'après les dires des alchimistes aucune transmutation humaine n'avait jamais été couronnée de succès. Seulement, Hatchepsout ne cherchait pas à créer un être humain artificiel que l'on nommait "homonculus", non elle voulait transmuter son propre corps afin de le rendre plus fort et plus résistant; mais cette opération comportait néanmoins des risques, elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait pendant cette transmutation ou même après. Cependant, la jeune femme était décidée et elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Un jour au fin fond du laboratoire de son grand-père, elle s'attela à la tâche de préparer le cercle qui servirait à la transmutation. Une fois les préparatifs terminés, elle s'agenouilla au centre du cercle et posa ses mains sur ce dernier, activant ainsi la transmutation. Un flash immaculé et puis plus rien, le néant.

Lorsqu'Hatchepsout se réveilla enfin, deux jours étaient passés, elle avait soif et un mal de crâne lui vrillait la tête. Etrangement, elle ne se sentait pas plus mal que cela, au contraire, elle avait même l'impression d'être particulièrement en forme. Elle tenta de se lever et remarqua qu'elle n'eut aucune peine à se mettre debout malgré son mal de tête. Elle jeta un oeil au sol et constata qu'elle se trouvait au beau milieu d'un cercle de transmutation. Elle porta une main à son front et ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer; que lui était-il donc arrivé? Elle avait du mal à se souvenir, mais finalement les événements lui revinrent en mémoire après un effort. Elle avait tenté l'Ars magna sur son propre corps et d'après les sensations qui parcouraient tout son être, elle sut que cela avait marché. Mais quelque chose l'intriguait, comment avait-elle réussi, cela ne tenait pas debout. Elle revit alors devant ses yeux cette gigantesque porte dans un monde lumineux, s'ouvrant tout à coup sur un espace plus sombre où se dissimulaient de multiples yeux la lorgnant comme si ils l'attendaient depuis de longues années. Cette masse noire l'emporta ensuite dans une de puit de la connaissance, elle avait vu toutes sortes d'informations sur tout et n'importe quoi. La connaissance de l'univers se trouvait là-bas, elle y avait vu le passé comme le présent, mais aussi le futur. Hatchepsout avait découvert ce que les érudits de l'Ourobore avaient cherché pendant des siècles: la connaissance absolue. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas tout vu et ne se souvenait pas précisément de ce qu'elle avait reçut comme connaissance. Elle savait juste qu'elle en avait eu assez pour allier alchimie et puissance physique comme le voulait la théorie de l'Ars Magna, qui faisait d'elle une "sur-femme" ayant une immense force physique. Toute la connaissance se trouvait là-bas, juste derrière cette porte, il suffisait d'y retourner pour accéder au savoir ultime. "Vas-y! Qu'est-ce que tu attends?!" Hatchepsout se ressaisit et regarda autour d'elle pour savoir qui avait parlé. "La connaissance de l'univers tout entier te tend les bras et toi tu ne fais rien?! Tu n'es qu'une idiote!" Son crâne la vrilla et elle mit un genou à terre; elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait personne à part elle dans cette pièce. Mais alors, à qui appartenait cette voix? "A moi bien évidemment!" Choquée, Hatchepsout comprit: cette voix était dans sa propre tête. "Et oui! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ma pauvre que tu allais sortir indemne de cette transmutation humaine? Mais ma chère, n'aurais-tu pas oublier le principe de l'échange équivalent?" Aucune transmutation humaine n'avait réussi parfaitement à ce jour et Hatchepsout en découvrait les conséquences néfastes: elle avait perdue la raison. "Allons, tu ne vas pas pleurer sur ton sort quand même?! Reprend-toi et tente de rouvrir cette porte, avec la connaissance du monde tu pourras..." Hatchepsout lui coupa la parole en criant un "Non!" qui se répercuta sur les murs du sombre laboratoire. La jeune femme se rendit soudain compte de sa bêtise, voilà qu'elle parlait à une voix maintenant, elle était devenue folle ou quoi? "Il faut te rendre à l'évidence, tu ne pourras pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, je serais là pour t'assaillir avec ma présence et faire ainsi perdre la raison à jamais!" La voix rit d'une façon démentielle et bien qu'Hatchepsout tenta de se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre, la voix se fit plus stridente et maligne. Hatchepsout avait gagné une puissance physique hors du commun mais en retour elle était devenue dingue.

Par la suite, Hatchepsout appris à vivre malgré cette voix qui lui parlait sans arrêt et devint même plus forte qu'elle. Il lui arrivait parfois de converser avec la voix lorsqu'elle était seule et en vint à lui donner un prénom que la voix accepta: Ira.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Hatchepsout décida de partir et vendit la maison de son grand-père qui lui rapporta pas mal d'argent. La jeune femme était bien décidée à accroître ses connaissances avec ses outils, jamais plus elle ne ferait appel à la porte. Pour cela, elle entreprit un long voyage à travers le grand désert de l'Est qui la conduisit jusqu'au royaume de Xing où elle s'installa et exerça le métier d'enquêteur dans la capitale de ce grand pays. Durant cette période elle entreprit d'apprendre l'elixirologie, une autre façon de voir et de pratiquer l'alchimie. Après un an et demi d'études, elle se fait tatouer un pentacle élixirologique dans la main droite pour les soins rapides et l'utilisation de son alchimie à distance.

1911: Une guerre éclata entre Xing et un puissant royaume du Nord. Hatchepsout s'engagea dans l'armée de ce fabuleux pays qu'était Xing pour en défendre ses habitants, en tant que cavalier elixirologiste avec le grade de capitaine. C'est lors de cette guerre que la jeune femme se démarqua des autres et qui lui valut d'être nommé à la fin de la guerre, au très poste de garde rapproché de l'Empereur, qui lui donna le surnom de "Dragon Pourpre" à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux et de sa force impressionnante.

Pendant la guerre, Hatchepsout arriva juste à temps avec les hommes qu'elle avait sous son commandement, aux abords d'un petit village qui était attaqué par leurs ennemis. Rapidement, ils reprirent le village des mains de leurs ennemis et les aidèrent à rassembler les blessés. Toutefois, un vieil homme aborda Hatchepsout en lui disant d'un ton inquiet que la représentante de leur clan, la dix-septième princesse de Xing, avait été enlevée par les soldats du royaume du Nord. La jeune femme comprenant toute l'importance que les habitants de ce village portaient à leur princesse, elle décida de partir à la poursuite des ravisseurs, seule, bien que certains de ses soldats s'en offusquèrent, craignant de perdre leur capitaine. Mais, elle fut catégorique, sa troupe devait rester ici pour palier les dégâts et protéger les villageois.

Hatchepsout se rendit donc à cheval dans les montagnes, suivant les traces encore fraîches des sabots des chevaux des soldats du royaume du Nord. Elle déboucha bientôt sur des sentiers plus pentus dans lesquels son cheval eut quelques peines à galoper ou même trotter. Cependant, ce ne fut plus un problème car elle découvrit où les soldats s'étaient arrêtés pour passer la nuit, elle dut donc descendre de son pur sang et marcher à pas de loup à ses côtés afin de s'approcher au maximum du camp de fortune que ses ennemis avaient dressé. Hatchepsout se dissimula derrière de grands épineux dont les branches descendaient tellement bas qu'ils offraient un camouflage parfait. Elle repéra vite la personne qu'elle était venue chercher: une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs coiffés en nattes, restait prostrée dans un coin, se tenant à distance de ses ravisseurs. Il n'y avait qu'un seul homme qui était assis près d'elle et qui regardait avec envie ses compagnons qui buvaient et mangeaient tout en insultant les soldats de l'armée de l'Empereur de Xing. Son attention étant détournée, Hatchepsout en profita pour se glisser silencieusement vers la petite fille. La jeune femme prit les devants et mit une main sur la bouche de la gamine qui s'étonna tout d'abord, puis qui se détendit en voyant que la jeune femme arborait les armes de son pays. Hatchepsout lui fit signe de ne faire aucun bruit et de la suivre; la petite rampa donc furtivement derrière sa sauveuse, mais ne vit pas la brindille sur laquelle elle posa un genoux et qui se brisa dans un craquement sonore, alertant le soldat qui était censé la garder. Ce dernier héla ses comparses, tandis qu'Hatchepsout poussait un profond soupir et que la gamine se confondait en excuses diverses. La jeune femme se leva en hâte et pris la petite fille par le bras avant de la pousser dans des fourrés un peu plus loin, en lui disant de ne pas regarder ce qui allait suivre. Hatchepsout allait devoir recourir à la violence et cela ne lui plaisait guère de faire cela devant une si petite fille, enfin, c'était cela la dure loi de la guerre. "Pas de sommations, dézingue-moi ces types! Ne fais pas attention à la gamine!" Hatchepsout ne prêta aucune attention à la voix surnommée Ira et dégaina le sabre tranchant qu'elle avait à la ceinture. Tout se passa très vite, les soldats arrivèrent mais ne virent même pas la mort arriver, Hatchepsout tranchait leurs têtes avec une rapidité effrayante, déversant le sang d'une couleur sombre sur la neige éclatante des sentiers. Elle rengaina son arme et remarqua incessamment qu'il restait encore un soldat, mais celui-ci tremblant, lâcha son arme et s'enfuit en courant; Hatchepsout ne fit rien pour le rattraper et Ira l'invectiva pour cela lui disant qu'elle aurait pu avoir sa peau facilement. Seulement, la jeune femme pensait avoir assez versé de sang comme ça, et puis elle voulait savoir si la petite fille s'en tirait bien. Elle la chercha donc dans les fourrés et la petite apparut en trombe, félicitant la jeune femme pour son adresse et son sang-froid. Hatchepsout resta un instant coi, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles; cette petite fille n'avait décidément pas froid dans le dos, elle lui demandait même déjà comment elle faisait pour enchaîner les techniques au sabre avec autant de précision. Hatchepsout désarçonnée, ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la petite fille grelottait de froid. Elle lui apporta une couverture qu'elle avait dans un sac accroché à la selle de son cheval et finit par lui demander son nom: May du clan Chang.

C'est sous les "hourra" des villageois qu'Hatchepsout ramena l'enfant à son village. Cette petite dernière s'empressa d'ailleurs de raconter son évasion à son clan et comment la jeune femme avait terrassé ses adversaires. Le clan Chang avoua à Hatchepsout qu'il lui serait à jamais redevable pour avoir sauver leur princesse et que malgré leur faible statut politique et économique, les villageois l'accepteraient comme l'une des leurs si elle passait un jour par chez eux. Hatchepsout les remercia pour leur bienveillance et leur générosité, avant de repartir aux côtés de sa troupe vers la capitale de Xing.

Ainsi, pendant près d'un an, Hatchepsout assura le poste de garde du corps de l'Empereur sous le pseudonyme de "Dragon Pourpre". Durant cette période, elle fit aussi forger une épée de style Xingoise, souple mais néanmoins tranchante, avec le métal extraterrestre qu'elle avait fait fondre avec son grand-père. Son épée terminée, la lame avait toujours cette couleur bleu céruléen et l'avantage d'être indestructible, elle y ajouta une touche personnelle: elle grava le même cercle de transmutation alchimique qu'elle portait dans main gauche, sur la garde de l'épée. Cette dernière reçut le nom d'"Orichalque".

Par la suite, Hatchepsout quitta son emploi auprès de l'Empereur qui lui donna sa bénédiction, et partit pour le village des Chang. Là, elle y retrouva May Chang qui avait tout de même grandi de quelques centimètres et qui l'accueillit avec tous les honneurs qui se doit de la part d'une petite fille: bref, elle se jeta dans ses bras, ce qui eut pour effet de faire déchanter la jeune femme, qui se radoucit et serra la petite fille contre elle.

Hatchepsout pris en charge l'éducation de la petite May Chang et lui enseigna l'elixirologie, les arts martiaux Xingois et toutes sortes de choses sur l'univers, leur planète, le ciel, ou même la vie de tous les jours dans d'autres pays que Xing. Hatchepsout était un maître dur et froid lorsqu'il s'agissait de pratiquer l'elixirologie ou bien de s'entraîner au combat; si May tombait à terre et désespérait, elle ne l'aidait pas à se relever et la provoquait en l'invectivant, lui rappelant qu'il ne fallait jamais abandonner, ne jamais cesser de réfléchir tant qu'elle était en vie, afin qu'elle puise sa force dans des sentiments tels que l'espoir et la rage de vivre. Et si elle devait mourir, alors elle mourrait debout avec honneur. Et plus les jours, les mois, les années passaient, moins ils se ressemblaient; May devenait plus forte et n'avait plus aucune peur de frapper son maître, lorsque celle-ci le lui demandait lors d'affrontements singuliers. Mais, la petite restait avant tout une enfant qui avait besoin de reconnaissance et Hatchepsout fit tout pour lui remonter le moral quand quelque chose n'allait pas, ou alors elle la félicitait pour ses progrès fulgurants dans tel ou tel agrès. May Chang était devenue la fière élève dont Hatchepsout avait rêvé qu'elle devienne un jour.

1914: L'Empereur de Xing est au plus mal et se rapproche inexorablement de la mort; il lance alors une course à l'immortalité entre les différents princes et princesses du pays: ce serait au premier ou à la première qui lui rapporterait la vie éternelle que reviendrait tous les honneurs.

Hatchepsout qui est retournée voir l'Empereur pour discuter et débattre de cette idée avec lui, ne sait pas que sa disciple part pour Amestris afin d'y trouver l'immortalité, ne la prévenant pas par peur de la colère dont pourrait faire preuve son maître si elle savait qu'elle aussi s'était lancée dans cette course effrénée.

Quelques mois plus tard, Hatchepsout décide de partir pour Amestris afin de retrouver son intrépide élève. Une fois là-bas, la jeune femme s'engage dans l'armée en tant qu'alchimiste d'état pour bénéficier des privilèges qui sied à cet important statut et ainsi voyager comme elle le souhaite dans tous le pays et finir par dénicher l'impertinente qui avait désobéi aux préceptes qu'elle avait mis en oeuvre lorsqu'elle éduquait la petite princesse. Après quelques réflexions, Hatchepsout se dit que ce devait être cela l'ironie du sort: son père avait déserté le corps des alchimistes d'état et dénoncé les mauvais agissements de l'armée, et voilà qu'elle se retrouve à sa place. Hatchepsout devrait être prudente, tout le monde peut être suspect, ce pays cachait décidément bien ses secrets malgré lui. Désormais, elle est bien décidée à finir ce que son père avait entrepris il y a plusieurs années, elle découvrirait ce que cachent en profondeur l'armée et cet homonculus qu'est le généralissime et ramènerait son élève en lieu sûr...

La suite dans le rp.


	2. Portrait

**Description physique:**

De taille moyenne, Hatchepsout ne dépasse le mètre soixante-dix qui est en concordance avec son poids respectable - que je ne citerais pas, dû à sa carrure plutôt imposante. Son corps bien musclé garde toutefois sa féminité grâce à sa forte poitrine, sa taille mince et ses jambes galbées. Cette jeune femme a le teint pâle qui convient aux rousses et son visage rond aux traits fins est entouré d'une épaisse masse de cheveux ondulés, de la couleur du feu, dégradés, et une mèche retombant sur son visage. Les rétines de ses yeux fins en amandes, reflètent la couleur de l'océan en un bleu-vert éclatant. Juste en-dessous de son nez ni gros, ni fin, se trouve des lèvres longues et charnues, souvent recouvertes d'un brillant à lèvres.

Pour ce qui est des vêtements, Hatchepsout porte de grandes bottes noirs par-dessus un pantalon moulant également noir. Elle porte sur le haut de son corps une chemise noire épaisse à manche longues, elle-même recouverte d'un long manteau de couleur pourpre aux liserés dorés, avec des manches plus larges au niveau des mains qu'au niveau des bras, des revers au niveau de la poitrine, et un large col remontant sur son cou. Hatchepsout est aussi une grande adepte de chapeau (elle tient cela de sa mère), elle en porte donc continuellement un de la même couleur que son manteau, ces chapeaux sont à larges bords et ont la plupart du temps quelques agréments comme des fleurs, des feuilles, ou parfois aussi des plumes. Il lui arrive quelques fois de troquer son manteau et son chapeau rouges, pour d'autres du même style mais d'une autre couleur: généralement noir ou blanc. Elle porte autour du cou le collier supportant le pendentif en argent de son père représentant l'ouroboros. Enfin, Hatchepsout ne se sépare jamais de son épée favorite dont la lame a été fondue dans un métal extraterrestre indestructible d'une étrange couleur bleutée, qu'elle et son grand-père nommèrent "orichalque"; la forme en elle-même de l'épée est du style des lames que l'on trouve d'ordinaire à Xing.

Voici un portrait de la jeune femme en question :

i59./u/f59/11/89/35/50/hcstra11.jpg

**Description morale:**

Depuis sa tendre enfance, Hatchepsout a toujours été quelqu'un d'entreprenant, d'imaginatif et d'une force de caractère sans pareils. Petite fille, elle laissait facilement échapper sa colère et n'hésitait pas non plus à se ruer sur ses ennemis pour leur fait le plus mal possible. Femme, Hatchepsout a su canaliser toutes ses émotions quel quelles soient et les transformer en un mur quasi-impénétrable. Son regard est le plus souvent froid et dur, et son sourire ironique ne fait qu'accentuer l'effet de peur qu'elle veut donner. Cependant, ses traits se radoucissent lorsqu'elle se retrouve avec les personnes qui lui sont chers, en l'occurrence son élève May Chang; mais quand il s'agit de l'apprentissage de la fillette, Hatchepsout reprend soudain son masque et n'hésite pas à engueuler son élève lorsque cette dernière n'arrive pas quelque chose et qu'elle veut s'arrêter. Lors de leurs combats amicaux pour l'entraînement de la petite fille, la jeune femme n'avait aucun remord à la frapper ou à lui ordonner de se relever lorsqu'elle était à terre et ce jusqu'à ce que May arrive enfin à ses fins (ainsi les entraînements pouvaient se continuer jusque tard dans la nuit). Hatchepsout est une personne qui ne s'épuise pas facilement et qui recherche constamment à aller au-delà des ses capacités. C'est aussi une femme qui sait garder son sang-froid dans n'importe quel instant et qui n'hésite pas à tuer lorsqu'on lui en à donner l'ordre ou lorsque quelqu'un veut l'empêcher d'atteindre ses buts et de défendre ses idéaux (elle n'aura d'ailleurs aucune pitié pour une personne qui tentera de faire du mal à son élève).

J'en viens à une autre facette de la personnalité d'Hatchepsout Carmen Strange, celle qui est dû à une transmutation humaine qu'elle a réalisé par le passé juste avant de se rendre à Xing. Après avoir tenté l'Ars Magna (expliqué dans l'histoire et la description du style d'alchimie) et rencontrer la vérité à travers la porte, elle perdit une partie de sa raison; elle se mit à entendre une voix particulière continuellement, dans sa tête. Une voix de mauvais augure et aux intentions parfois douteuses, folle et narquoise qui aimait rire. Hatchepsout se rendit compte par la suite qu'elle était capable de converser avec cette voix à laquelle elle donna le nom d'"Ira" comme si elle était un être humain à part entière mais qui hantait son corps. La jeune femme comprenant aussi qu'elle ne tournait plus rond évita de lui parler lorsqu'elle se trouvait en compagnie de personnes bien réels, May Chang étant la seule au courant. C'est aussi à cause d'Ira qu'Hatchepsout laissait parfois échapper toute sa furie, se délectant du combat qu'elle menait comme lors de la guerre de Xing (voir l'histoire).

Bien qu'Hatchepsout paraisse froide et sans vergogne, elle possède aussi un grand coeur et protégerait son élève à n'importe quel prix.

**Description de l'alchimie pratiqué:**

Dans un premier temps, Hatchepsout est une alchimiste, elle fait usage d'un cercle alchimique tatoué dans la paume de sa main gauche (il est aussi gravé sur la garde de son épée), que voici:

i59./u/f59/11/89/35/50/epeece10.jpg

Hatchepsout à une grande connaissance concernant la planète et son fonctionnement (cf histoire), ainsi, grâce à ce cercle alchimique, elle est capable de régir la terre à petite échelle: son cercle lui permet de créer des séismes, d'envoyer des ondes de chocs ou d'influencer directement la roche qui l'entoure. Pour ce qui est de créer des séismes, la méthode est assez simple, elle repère une faille dans la roche ou plus profondément dans la terre et envoie une onde de choc de faible à moyenne intensité pour l'activer, créant ainsi le tremblement de terre voulu; toutefois, lorsqu'Hatchepsout ne détecte pas la moindre faille (même minime), elle envoie une onde de choc de forte intensité afin de créer elle-même une faille dans la roche, engendrant la séries de secousses plus ou moins brutales selon l'intensité de l'impact qu'elle aura choisi. Dans ce dernier cas, elle peut également choisir l'hypocentre du séisme (point situé en profondeur d'où partent les ondes d'ébranlements) ce qui peut être un avantage car elle pourra choisir le périmètre dans lequel aura lieu le séisme. En ce qui concerne le système des ondes de chocs, elle utilise la même technique que son père, c'est-à-dire le phénomène de résonance: elle changent l'agencement des molécules de l'air et de l'objet dont elle veut qu'il entre en résonance, créant alors des vibrations qui lorsque la période de ces dernières devient égale à la période propre de l'objet, augmentent l'amplitude des vibrations, faisant entrer l'objet en résonance. L'amplitude des vibrations étant grandes dans le cas de l'alchimie utilisé par Hatchepsout, elle crée ainsi des ondes de choc qui font s'ébranler l'objet en question, l'amenant le plus souvent à s'effondrer. Enfin, elle est capable d'agir sur les différentes roches composant la terre: la roche est malléable, il lui suffit de changer l'agencement des molécules des minéraux d'une roche pour en créer une nouvelle; elle peut ainsi transformer l'aspect de l'endroit où elle se trouve, le rendre plus friable, plus chaotique, plus désertique, ou au contraire adapté à la végétation. Mais cette dernière technique est très peu utilisé par la jeune femme (à part quand il s'agissait de faire de la botanique avec son élève). Elle peut ainsi usé de ce type d'alchimie avec soit son tatouage, soit avec son épée.

Pour ce qui est du deuxième type d'alchimie utilisé, Hatchepsout est devenue un maître dans l'art de l'elixirologie. Un pentacle est tatoué dans sa main droite lui servant à contrôler le flux du « pouls du dragon » qui se trouve aussi bien dans son corps que dans la terre. Elle peut ainsi soigner des blessures moyennement graves en apposant la paume de sa main droite sur la surface blessé, et utiliser ses techniques alchimiques à distance, pour cela elle use elle aussi de couteaux qu'elle lance à l'emplacement où elle veut qu'ait lieu la transmutation et à juste à fermer le poing, activant ainsi le pentacle.

Enfin, concernant son incroyable puissance physique, il s'agit d'une transmutation humaine qui lui a permit de comprendre lorsqu'elle a traversé la porte, comment coupler la force physique d'un être humain avec l'alchimie.


End file.
